broken up inside
by Musiclover237
Summary: I woke up completely naked with some guys arms around me, cuts and bruises and soreness covered my body. This was a normal morning for me. I noticed that the guy was in his 20s and wore a black uniform; he's probably a cop then, one of my dad's friends.


**Maka**

I woke up completely naked with some guys arms around me, cuts and bruises and soreness covered my body. This was a normal morning for me. I noticed that the guy was in his 20s and wore a black uniform; he's probably a cop then, one of my dad's friends. Speak of the devil, he came in my room and told the guy to get up. He left with not even the smallest concern for the girl that he rapped, the girl that is only 16 and is forced to have sex with guys that her dad brings in.

"Get up for school." Spirit, my father, said and slapped me so I could 'wake up more'.

Just another normal morning. I took my blade out from where I was hiding it,_ time for some new scars _I thought to myself. I grabbed some bandages to cover my arms and put on foundation to hide the hickies that that bastard left behind and the bruises that haven't left as much as I could. I put on a regular shirt with jeans, and a sweater to hide the bandages even though it's going to be burning hot today. Who knows today I might die of a heat stroke and heal my pain.

**At school **

I met up with Tsubaki and she scold at me for cutting myself when she reached for my arm and I winced. She made sure I didn't have a blade with me and we went through the gates to DCHS. She pulled me inside the school and stayed with me till I was done at my locker. When she turned around to make sure no one was coming over to bother me I slipped the blade that was nicely hidden in my locker inside my sleeve.

**Soul**

As I was in the high school searching for a new girl to take home tonight I noticed this girl standing in front of some girl that I don't know….at all; she had a nice body…huge boobs. Long black hair, maybe I'll confront her today. We'll see. Something caught my eye behind her, not only that girl behind her, but something she slipped under her sleeve. It was small, thin looking, and shiny. Wonder what that is.

"What are you looking for today?" Black Star said next to me.

"Brunets." Done too many blonds already.

"Hey look its Kid."

**Maka**

I turned so I could start heading to my class when some guy bumped into me. I was just about ready for World War III to happen cause it was my fault but instead nothing.

"Uh…can you get off of me." I said in a monotone voice, looking at the new kid. Black hair, three strips on his left side of his hair, but not on his right, that's sort of stupid. It looks really good on him…but it's stupid.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking it was my fault." I was dumbstruck…his fault?

"Maka are you ok?!" Tsubaki said frantically making a huge deal of nothing, like always. The new kid held his hand out to help me up, I ignored it and got and noticed that my blade had escaped from my sleeve. _Shit._

"Yeah, just fine whatever."

"I think you dropped something, that isn't books." I winced and knew that I did not want to turn around.

"Well what is it?" I asked not really caring to look behind me.

"Aren't you at least going to look." From the face that Tsubaki was making I could already tell that it was blade.

"Keep it, I have hundreds." I said back at him. I started walking away when someone grabbed my arm…that new kid.

"Who are you?!"

"No one."

"But…YOU'RE PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL!"

"What?" I said as I turned to face him

"I love symmetry."

"That explains your hair."

"Don't remind me." he said in a tortured whispered voice. I looked down at my arms retracing where my scars where.

"Ha, you're right, even my arms are symmetrical." I said and Tsubaki looked pained, I shouldn't have said that in front of her.

"Hey Ma….maybe we should go to class." She said

"Here, this seems to be more useful to you than to me."

"DON'T GIVE IT BACK TO HER SOUL!" Yelled some guy that was next to him, his best friend I guess. Soul Eater, the most popular guy in school, that's who took my blade, nice to know. I turned back to take it from him when he grabbed my wrist.

"OW HEY!" I screamed.

He tried to lift up my sleeves but lord Death knows how much I love Tsubaki for this, kicked him where Mother Nature spilt him.

"That has got to hurt." Said the weird blue haired monkey next to him looking down at the 'cool' guy rubbing his thing on the floor saying "it hurts."

"Do you want me to kick you too?" Tsubaki yelled at him.

"NO MA'AM, but I know something I do want you to…" and he's down.

"Idiots, so had that one coming."

"I like you, smart, know not to mess with Tsumbaki." I said

"My name's Kid, just so you know."

"Nice, Maka. And that's Tsumbaki." She waved at him so innocently.

"Well, we should be getting to class, bye." I said. I bent down to get my blade before that idiot Soul cuts himself for holding it go hard without anyone noticing and I put it in my pocket.

**Soul**

Me and Black Star walk over to Kid and notice that he was on top of that chick that I don't know. _Idiot you don't do that here_ I thought. Then I saw the shiny object that she slipped in her sleeve earlier, a blade. I took it and wondered what she would do with something like this at school. As they got up I heard Kid apologize and held a hand for her. She pretended like he wasn't being nice and picked herself up. That girl I was staring at earlier rushed to her side.

"-ka are you okay!?" I didn't catch her name, only the ending. She tensed a little but waved her hand at her and said, "Yeah just fine, whatever." Wow, if she took that then she might not be all that weak. But whatever.

"I think you dropped something, that isn't books." I said to her in my cool voice. She didn't bother to turn around and face me when she answered, "Well what is it?" somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning.

"Aren't you at least going to look?" I said back. I could see her hot bodied friend look evilly at it like it was the worst demon there ever was.

"Keep it, I have hundreds." I was going to answer back what the hell a cool guy like me would want a blade, but I couldn't. She started walking off. Kid grabbed her arm and she winced a little.

"Who are you?" he asked her

"No one." She answered back, truthfully, but that wasn't exactly the answer he wanted.

"But… YOU'RE PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL!" I hate his OCD

"What?" she said taken aback.

"I love symmetry." He said simply. Huh, she was perfectly symmetrical, why do I care? I didn't even know that word before I met him.

"That explains your hair." I mentally hit myself, she had to go there, oh Lord Death, he's going to freak again.

"Don't remind me." he said in a tortured whispered voice. HE DIDN'T FREAK OUT…THE HELL?

She looked down at her arms and smiled, though all I saw were bandages. She looked like she was remembering something and said, "Ha, you're right, even my arms are symmetrical." Her friend didn't seem too happy about that in fact she looked horribly sad.

"Hey Ma….maybe we should go to class." It didn't sound like she was going to say 'maybe' huh; maybe she has a speech impediment. I realized that I still that I was still holding that…girls blade.

"Here, this seems to be more useful to you than to me." I said to her.

"DON'T GIVE IT BACK TO HER SOUL!" I heard Black Star yell at me. Why the hell is he yelling…why the hell does he even care? She turned around to get the blade and I became very curious on her arms. I grabbed her arms tightly and she winced and soon yelled, "OW HEY!"

Purple…last thing I remember…purple. Then the pain….THE PAIIINNN were no man should ever feel pain. I hear Black Star stutter something along the lines, "NO MA'AM…but I do know what I want you to…" and he landed next to me holding his man sack. Save yourself Kid…save yourself. "Idiots had it coming." TRAITORRRR!

"I like you, smart, know not to mess with Tsumbaki." So kickers name is Tsumbaki…nice to have a name to the face. Now, there is only one name to figure out.

"My name's Kid, just so you know."

"Nice, Maka. And that's Tsumbaki." BINGO.

**Maka**

I didn't really have any reason to cut myself during school thanks to Tsubaki and Kid. The only bad thing about him is that he hangs out with Soul and Monkey-Boy. As I was is the only class that I had with Soul who kept on looking at me weirdly the phone rang. Soon Ms. Marie spoke to the class, well to a student in the class, "Maka, your dad's here to pick you up early."

This news upset Tsumbaki, "NO! You can't go….we have a test for Physics!" I looked up at her and mouthed 'it's fine' "I'll take it tomorrow." I said. I grabbed my books and went to my locker, soon the door from Ms. Marie's door opened. I put my books in my bag and started walking, like Soul came out of the room to talk to me, as if.

"Hey, wait up." I looked around the hall praying there was someone else, but there wasn't so I knew he was actually talking to me. I didn't stop I just simply said, "I'm leaving, go away, do something other than hit on girls and actually learn something how 'bout that." I said, maybe he'll get mad and leave, my dad would kill me if he saw me talking to a guy.

"I need to ask you something!" he said back, man he's relentless.

"What?" I stopped because if my dad saw us good things wouldn't happen.

"What's on your arms?" out of all the questions in the universe he asks me that!

"What's it to ya?" I asked back, he can't see my scars, I can't let him.

"I like wrists." He said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you tomorrow just leave me alone!" I said frantically I know my dad's coming I can hear it.

"Why don't you like me!?" he asked

"Because you're just like him." That's all I said and left.

**Soul**

Why does she have bandages on her wrist…why does she have a blade…why does it hurt when someone grabs her wrist? Must…knowww. "Maka, your dad's here to pick you up early." I looked up WHAT? But I don't know yet. Tsubaki stood from her chair shocked and basically yelled, "NO! You can't go….we have a test for Physics!"…we don't have a test in physics. I look over to Maka and she mouths, 'It's fine.' Something is wrong. As she got up and left I waited a few seconds then just…got up and left. I'm that cool that teachers don't say anything, something about me being hopeless. She saw me and walked away ugh, "Hey, wait up." I yelled to her…she didn't stop. Why doesn't she like me EVERYONE LIKES ME! This is really hurting my ego.

"I'm leaving, go away, do something other than hit on girls and actually learn something how 'bout that." She said to me. Learn? Why would a cool guy like me want to learn.

"I need to ask you something!" I yelled back.

"What?" she stopped annoyed.

"What's on your arms?" she tensed up but acted as if she didn't care

"What's it to ya?" she asked back

"I like wrists." I said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you tomorrow just leave me alone!" she said in a hurry.

"Why don't you like me!?" I asked frustrated, EVERYONE LIKES ME!

"Because you're just like him." That's all she said and left. Damn her I can't get any straight answer! Wait Tsumbaki.

**Maka**

When I reached the office, my dad was composed and respectful looking, like how he always is in public. I hate him for that. I was still semi-wondering why my wrist became something of importance to Soul Eater. He wouldn't even think of talking to me had it not been for Kid running into me.

"Finally, I was getting worried." Spirit said as I came in, translation: why the hell did you take so long?

"Sorry, I forgot something in my locker, I had to go back and get it." He can't know.

"Well come on, we're going to be late." He said in a fatherly way. Translation: I have someone that's willing to pay a lot so behave.

"Okay…but dad, can I spend the night at Tsumbaki, when this is done." He eyed the lady at the attendance office, I saw my chance I took it, even though I knew I would pay for it.

"Sure, if we finish on time."

"I'll call Tsubaki when we're done so she can know to expect me." translation: you're screwed now I have to go.

"Okay." He said faking a smile.

When I got to the limousine he beat the crap out of me. Great, at least I still have my blade.

Soul afterschool

After school I rounded up the guys. Kid, Black Star….are those really my only close guy friends!?

"We're on a hunt." Even though I tell this to Black Star every day, I meant it differently.

"What poor girl is it today?" Kid asked, how does he know I do this often?

"Tsumbaki."

"She's so not going to do it with you Soul." Black Star said

"NOT FOR THAT REASON!"

"Oh ok." He looked relieved…strange.

As I said that Tsubaki passed by and said hi to Kid but completely ignored Black Star and me even though Black Star was waving at her like a madman till I elbowed his ribs. He looked at me like if he didn't understand that it wasn't cool.

"Hey, um…what's wrong with Maka?" Kid asked her.

"None of your business." She said back.

"Sorry if I seemed like I was prying in her business, I'm just worried." He said, he totally rules at this.

"If she wants you to know she would tell you." Unfortunately so is she.

"Tsubaki are these guys bothering you?" a girl walked up to her with her sister. Well I'm assuming that that's her sister and they were both HOT.

"No, well Kid isn't, I'm prepared to castrate this two bastards though." Tsubaki said back. WHAT!? I didn't even talk to her this time!

"Okay, well Maka said she was going to….go home…soon." The older looking sister said eyeing us suspiciously.

"She left early." I said back to her.

"Uh…well, then that's your problem." She said back making absolutely no sense.

"Tsumbaki." Wow…just wow. How does Tsubaki know her? This random girl walked up to Tsubaki who looked sort of like her, they were both tall, both had long hair, both had huge boobs, and they both had the same color of eyes.

"Uh, hi Blair." Tsubaki said back. Blair, add in list of names that I learned today. She wore a dress similar to Tsumbaki, which was a long dress that reached to her shines and was tight fitting, complementing their bodies really nicely.

"What happened to Maka I thought that we were picking her up today?" Blair asked her.

'Beep'

Tsubaki looked down at her phone and smiled widely.

"She's on her way, her dad let her use the phone too!" the boys all looked at her in confusion .

"What?" Kid finally asked bravely.

"Nothing, she just said that's she's on the way." Tsubaki said looking happy but confused as well.

"Yay, I get to see Maka again!" Blair

Right then a limo pulled up beside them and the door opened. Maka stepped out and ran to Tsumbaki.

"SHE'S RICH?" me and Black Star yelled out.

"So, I'm rich too." Kid said.

"YOU'RE RICH TOO!" and me and Black Star fainted. TTRRRRAAITTOORR

**Maka**

I walk out of the limo and I heard Soul Eater and Monkey-Boy yell out, "SHE'S RICH!" oh, I didn't mention that to them, whoops. Then I heard Kid say he was rich too, then the same boys, "YOU'RE RICH TOO!" and then they fainted.

"Are you ready to go" Maka asked Tsubaki running towards her.

"Yeah all ready. I can't believe he let you come."

"Maka" I heard my dad behind me and Soul and the monkey stood up hearing his voice, he had picked up some whore on the way here so you could hear a female giggling, "remember what I told you, home by 8 tomorrow night!" he yelled at me. I lowered my head, I didn't want to be afraid, but I was, "Yes father." I said back to him.

"Why are you afraid of that ass-whole?" I heard Soul ask behind me, and then I got an idea.

"If you can catch me, in a place I pick, then I'll answer all your questions." I told him, knowing my destination.

"Deal, Black Star is in football, track, basketball, he's really into sports." Tsubaki giggled and I know what she was thinking, they were screwed.

"Okay, the park." We walked over and I picked my position perfectly.

"Okay, Monkey-boy, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, you will all try to catch me, Blair and I will go home after I escape and Tsubaki will explain to you sorry asses deal."

"If you escape then yes, if not then you tell us….EVERYTHING." Soul said really creepy.

"Uh…yeah…ok…well you can pick your position and on the count of three you can try to catch me.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A GIRL I AM A GOD!" okay monkey guy…is…mental.

"One…"

"Wait with who is Tsubaki with?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME FREAK!?" Tsubaki said. She hates guys just as much as I do.

"Um…what side is she on." He just repeated.

"Maka's" Tsubaki said "Always Maka's"

"Okay two" Soul said get behind me and everyone surrounding me and the tree.

"…three"

**Soul**

"…three" I went to wrap my arms around her, when she jumped up and caught a low branch and bent her body to pull herself up. _Damn she's flexible that is so hot. _But then she started climbing up the tree.

"What, give up already" she yelled down

At this Black Star became very upset and yell back "Soul and I will catch you" and he started to climb the tree. I soon followed. While Kid stared at her perfect form. TRAITOR! Once we were half way there Maka jumped to another tree. I expect a horrible fall when she caught a branch feet away from the ground and disappeared. Me and Black Star both lost our grip in amazement. Then we were falling when Liz and Patty caught us laughing.

"Idiots thought they could take Maka?" said who I thought was Liz. Who was holding me.

"I know right she already escaped" Patty said while holding Black Star

Maka was on the other side of the park. She yelled "bye" while holding Blair's arm and they walked away.

"What the fuck just happened" me, Kid and Black Star asked

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki started laughing when suddenly Tsubaki stopped and said "Maka is in gymnastics, dancing, sings , track, baseball, football, soccer, volleyball and basketball." We all stared at her with our mouths open. What the fuck. How don't I know her she sounds amazing!

"Wait so how come I've never seen her" Black Star and I asked.

"Because she didn't want anyone to know she existed" the girls answered back sad like they wanted to cry. "Plus we made sure you'd never meet her."

"Why?" I asked

"You have a rep for sleeping with chicks" Patty said

Black star suddenly became aware of something and said "Wait she the girl in football… she tackled me" Kid ignoring Black Star

"So where are they going " Kid asked Tsubaki

"To my house, she's spending the night" Tsubaki answered back truthfully

"Then on to your house" everyone yelled

"Fine" Tsubaki said like she was defeated

**Maka**

I finally got to Tsumbaki's. So me and Blair went straight to the music room. Crona was already there. He saw me and ran to hug me. "He let you come." Crona said crying. Crona is my close friend almost as close as Tsumbaki, almost, and he has trouble dealing with things. "Yeah" I said. That's when Blair chose to say "Come on let's play." I play the guitar, Blair plays the drums and Crona plays the keyboard. Even though I can play almost all the instruments except the triangle. Why can't I play the dang triangle. We started playing 'human'

**Soul**

Tsubaki and the girls started walking away from us. "are you coming or not" Tsubaki said to us and we had to run to catch up with them. After a few blocks we saw a purple house._ Why is it purple?_

"It's purple." Black Star said

"No its blue of course its purple" Tsubaki said

When we got to the door we could hear music playing from inside. The girls smiled and said "Maka." so Maka's listening to music. All of a sudden Tsubaki turned around and told us not to make a sound. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly

We followed her to a big room and saw Maka performing. The girls walked in and Maka smiled. She has a beautiful smile, wait what am I thinking?

"Maka we have guests." the girls said. The guys and I stepped out and walked over to the girls Maka stopped singing and stared wide eyed. Soon the music stopped and this dude walked over to Maka and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He was well built and you could see his muscles' through his shirt he had pink hair and was very handsome. He was wearing a black T-shirt and baggy jean pants. He almost looked cooler than me, almost. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed and turned and hugged him. That got me angry for some reason I felt like knocking him on his ass. Tsubaki laughed and ran up to Maka and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Maka, promise you'll never leave me" Tsubaki said. What the

"I love you too Tsubaki, and I promise" Maka said.

Me, Black Star and Kid stared wide eyed with our mouths open when Kid worked up the courage to ask "You're a couple?" the girls all turned around to look at us. Then they busted out laughing . Maka and Tsubaki stopped and said "She's like a sister to me so of course we love each other."

"Then why did you kiss her?" Black Star asked.

"Because I missed her." Tsubaki replied back.

Then Blair grabbed Maka's hand and started pulling her towards us. I smiled at Maka. She was going to show me what was on her arms. I thought that until Maka freed herself from Blair's grasp and that guy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and said "No Blair she doesn't want to see those bastards." he said in a smooth cool voice

"But Crona that's not polite. Huh Crona? I'mma kill him!

That's when Tsubaki stood in front of Maka and Crona blocking them from view and said "No Blair." Tsubaki said it like it was final. Blair said "Why not?" and Maka said that we were just like 'him' and Blair turned on us and looked piss.

"Are you?"

"No I don't even know who you're talking about" I said when Kid suddenly asked "Maka can you Blair and Crona perform for us?" Maka looked horrified. That's when Patty yelled "Yeah Maka I love the songs you write." So she writes the songs. Good to know "But..." Maka started when Patty started to look like she was gonna cry. " Okay" Maka said giving in.

" What song?" Crona asked

" What about the song we were just rehearsing" Blair said

"Fine." Maka said

They started towards the stage. Maka toke center stage. Blair went to the drums and Crona went to the keyboard. The rest of us toke our seats. When music started to play fast. Soon Maka started singing. _She has a beautiful voice and she's a good dancer. She can sure move her body. Damn what am I thinking? But she is kind of beautiful wait since when have I ever saw a girl as beautiful._

After the song Maka was blushing lightly. I can tell she's not used to performing in front of people. I was about to complement Maka's singing when Kid beat me to it. "Wow you're an amazing singer." TRAITOR!

"Hey look Kid the guitars hanging from one side of her body and not the other, she asymmetrical" I said trying to make him panic.

"I'm trying to overlook that." Kid said shuddering

"And look one shoes not tied on one foot"

"I'll fix it" kid said as he drop to the floor

"uh.…Kid" Maka's blush darkened. I noticed that Maka had a spot just above her chest and non on the other side. I decided to point this out. Since Kid could do nothing about it. After I pointed it out Kid knew there was nothing he could do. He fell to the floor with a symmetrical nose bleed. Maka's blush deepened as she noticed that I was staring at her chest. I started waving my arms frantically and said "I didn't mean…I mean I wasn't looking there….I swear I wasn't checking you out, I mean not that you're not worth checking out just…..sorry."

**Maka**

"Oh yeah um Tsubaki can you lend me clothes"

Tsubaki was trying to get away from the monkey-boy who was trying to talk to her. "Get away from me monkey"

"My name is Black Star and I will one day surpass the gods"

"Uhh so that's his name." I said as I saw from the corner of my eye, that Soul smiled at me.

"Shut up." Tsubaki said to him.

"Yes my goddess." Black Star said back.

"What you call me?" Tsubaki said.

"Nothing" he said suddenly became very interested in how the room looked around him. I was too busy watching Tsubaki and Black Star to notice Soul walked up to me

"Nice but you're missing a bass." Soul told me.

"No really " I said back

"I'm just offering I play bass." Soul said

"Well thanks but we are not holding auditions" I said back

" I was just trying to help" he said back

"We don't need it"

Then I hear Black Star "I can even with a name and logo ….Black Stars followers"

"Tsubaki since when are they apart of us" I said to her

"They're not, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Tsubaki yelled

Kid woke up from his unconsciousness suggested that we go to the new club that just opened.

"I don't know Kid I don't like this two bastards." everyone behind me murmured in agreement. Black Star and Soul looked to each other and sighed deeply. Afterwards they said "We solemnly swear not to touch you."

"Yeah well theirs other people there too" I said

Soul looked at me with his crimson eyes and it felt like he was looking at my soul, my poor damage broken soul that was barely any whole piece left, as he said "We'll protect you from them." I wished I could have believed him.

"Protect us; you two are the biggest players in school." I yelled at him my voice broke at the end. But I knew he wouldn't protect a girl unless he could have his way with her later.

"Let us show you that we can change."

"Guys never change once a bastard always a bastard" my thoughts raced to my father how he didn't care about his only daughter the only piece left of his ex-wife, my mother how he didn't care that he sold her body her innocence her trust for money. I couldn't take I ran out of the room. The walls around felt like it was closing in on me. The air became non-existed. I became light headed. I tried gasping for air, it was as if I was trapped in a bubble. A bubble were there was no air. My lungs were burning, aching begging for oxygen. I knew that I was no longer running even though it took me a minute to register why I was looking up at the celling. I knew that the room around me wasn't spinning but it didn't help. Sometimes seeing reality isn't easy. I heard a voice calling my name a familiar girl, Tsumbaki. Till I felt someone's hands around me hopefully their Crona's. But this hands were unfamiliar they weren't shaking like Crona's would they were hard and sturdy.

**Soul**

"Guys never change once a bastard always a bastard" she said and ran from the room. Tsubaki screamed "Maka!" We were looking for her throughout the whole house when I found her passed out on the floor. Ran to and checked to see if she was breathing and I carefully picked her up and notice how light she was and she was even more beautiful than I thought. Then I remembered and yelled I found her. Crona got here first and Crona tried to take her from me.

"I got her." I said not wanting anyone to take her from me. Crona got mad and said, "You know nothing about give her to someone who actually cares about her!" I became angry and yelled "Just because you love her doesn't mean she loves you!"

Crona started shaking and said "I know you like her too I see the way you look at her but I know almost everything about her that's how much she trust me " I stood quiet he was right I really, really liked this girl and I'd do anything to protect her, and make her smile that beautiful smile. I didn't notice Tsubaki and everybody else run into the room she went to take Maka away from me and I slowly handed her over. Tsubaki laid her down on the bed. We all waited watching Maka waiting for something to happen. When suddenly Maka started panicking and fighting Tsubaki yelling get away from me. Black Star, Kid, and I got up about to try and help Tsubaki when the girls and Crona stopped us. We just see Tsubaki holding Maka crying saying Maka your dads not here and that she's here and she won't let anyone hurt her. Maka started to calm down and opened her eyes into Tsumbaki's tear filled eyes.

"Are you okay Maka?" Tsubaki said slightly crying

"Yeah Tsubaki sorry for making you worry." said with absolutely no emotion. That what was scaring me. That's when Crona walked up to Maka and wrapped his arms around her. At first she stiffened then she soon hugged him back. That's when Blair said "New song?"

"New song." Maka answered then Crona and Maka got up and walked out of the room with Blair. How can she write a song not even being conscious…that we know of? Tsubaki started smiling and said "Well she's gonna perform a new song she just wrote" we all ran out of the room to the music one and then we saw them setting up. The suddenly Maka turned to the mic and said "The name of the song is_ Dear Agony_" But all I could think of was that I think I love this girl I really love her.

**I have nothing left to give**

**I have found the perfect end **

**You were made to make it hurt **

**Disappear into the dirt **

**Carry me to heaven's arms**

**Light the way and let me go**

**Take the time to take my breath**

**I will end where I began**

**And I will find the enemy within**

**Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**

**Dear Agony **

**Just let go of me**

**Suffer slowly **

**Is this the way it's gotta be?**

**Dear Agony**

**Suddenly the lights go out**

**Let forever drag me down**

**I will fight for one last breath **

**I will fight until the end**

I want to know everything about her and I will. I need to.

**And I will find the enemy within**

**Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**

**Dear Agony **

**Just let go of me**

**Suffer slowly **

**Is this the way it's gotta be? **

**Don't bury me faceless enemy**

**I'm so sorry **

**Is this the way it's gotta be? **

**Dear Agony **

**Leave me alone **

**God let me go **

**I'm blue and cold**

**Black sky will burn**

**Love pull me down hate lift me up **

**Just turn around there's nothing left**

**Somewhere far beyond this world **

**I feel nothing anymore**

**Dear Agony **

**Just let go of me **

**Suffer slowly **

**Is this the way it's gotta be? **

**Don't bury me faceless enemy **

**I'm so sorry **

**Is this the way it's gotta be **

**Dear Agony **

**I feel nothing anymore.**

I was to lost in thought to realize that the music had stopped.

"Maka! That was amazing" Kid yelled.

"Uhh….thanks" Maka said blushing.

"Traitor!" when I saw everyone's eyes on me I realized I said it out loud. Kid looked at me funny "Who you calling traitor?" having no clue that he was the traitor.

"Umm… Damn flappy bird" I said

"You weren't even listening?" Tsubaki said

"No I was listening when she finished I tried to play flappy bird but he died on me."

Maka eyes light up. "Really!? What's your high score?" then when she realized what she was doing her eyes went back to her usual emotionless state "I mean if you want to."

"No I'll tell you, um ninety-two" she looked at me like she was about to challenge me when she said "You're lying"

"How much are you willing to lose?"

"I don't like betting but I'm still more than sure that that is not your high score."

I took out my phone to prove that it was even though Black Star was the one who made it for me. I wanted to impress her and he knew to stay quiet. Maka step off the stage to see my phone when she saw my score was exactly ninety-two she looked impressed. " Whoa guess I was wrong"

"What's yours?"

"Oh um it's not a lot really"

"How much?"

"Twenty-six." Well at least she made it pass ten. Tsubaki giggled in the background "Maka tell them the truth." She said. Wow she must really be bad a flappy bird to have lied to me.

"Must I tell him, he will freak out?" Maka said. Liz looked excitedly at her "Yes tell him"

"Fine" she took out her phone and showed me the screen. My eyes nearly popped out of my eye sockets

"Two thousand five hundred and twenty-six!" Black Star nearly choked, I don't know on what but he nearly choked. "How did you…?"

**Maka**

"I really don't know I just did." I said I really can't remember. The guys were just staring at me when suddenly Black Star said, "We challenge you to a wrestling match…." what the "if we win you tell us everything" the guy started smiling

"Yeah" Kid and Soul said. I turned and looked at Tsubaki who just smiled. "Um Black Star do you not remember I tackled you in football"

"Shut-up" Black Star yelled out.

"What you say?" Tsubaki said to him

"Nothing" Black Star said

"Fine." I said, I'll beat all of them with my eyes shut. They better be strong, or they'll end up in the hospital. "Where and when?" I asked them.

"Here and now!" He said; guess he just wants to get over it.

"It's just you three right?" I said making sure we were all on the same page.

"Yeah." Soul said. This is going to be fun. I get to beat up the most popular guys in school.

"You are going to destroy my house!" Tsubaki yelled.

"I'll pay for everything." Kid and I yelled at the same time. Oh yeah he's rich too.

"No really, I'll pay for it." Kid said to me. Okay well I won't get hurt for giving away money now.

"Okay, thanks Kid." I said.

"The only thing is, it's all of us at the same time against you." Soul said, so this will be over sooner.

"Okay then, ready to have your asses handed to you…again."

"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR GOD THAT WAY!" Black Star yelled.

"So we doing this or what." I said ignoring him.

"ONETWOTHREE" Tsubaki yelled.

**Soul**

Black Star ran up to Maka and she moved and side kicked him into the wall flawlessly, he didn't look like he's gonna recover that soon. Damn he's our strongest fighter, as much as I'd hate to admit that especially out loud it's true. Kid ran up to her and was going to kick her in the gut but she grabbed his leg and somehow managed to kick him where the sun don't shine. REEEVVENNNGGEEE!

I ran up to her almost kicking her and then switched suddenly to a punch, she however wasn't the slightest bit faltered. She blocked my punch and swung her left arm at my chest I jumped back just in the nick of time. _That_ surprised her a bit but not enough. I charged at her and tried to punch her in her jaw but she caught my hand and flipped me.

"Okay" I croaked, "you win."

"Didn't Tsubaki mention that I was also it karate?" she asked giggling which was way cuter than other giggle I've heard before.

"No I think she forgot to mention that small minor detail." I answered once I got back up.

"Oh sorry I did didn't I?" Tsubaki said back

"Okay, since you got to beat the shit out of us and handed our asses on a silver platter twice today, you have to go to the club I was telling you about and if we touch anyone, including you, or if we let anyone touch you guys, you beat us at anything you want in front of the whole school and make us look like total idiots. Deal?" I said looking at Maka.


End file.
